


Ничего не было

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Kress



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: В Конго начинается война, и учёная должна сделать выбор между правдой и возможностью продолжать работу.





	Ничего не было

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание изнасилования и расчленёнки.

«Сейчас выйду из машины, — думала Фосси, — упаду на землю и заплáчу. Выйду, упаду и заплачу».

Она прокручивала эти три слова в голове, как молитву или заклинание. Сидевший на пассажирском сиденье конголезец сделал рукой нетерпеливый жест, сопроводив его ругательствами на французском и суахили. Фосси хотела послать в ответ, но подбородок дрожал, и она только крепче стиснула челюсти и открыла дверцу.

Медленно опустила в красную пыль одну ногу в драной, вонючей кроссовке, потом вторую, выпрямилась. Длинная, приземистая, недавно выкрашенная в светлый цвет гостиница «Приют путника» маячила в сумерках совсем рядом. Конголезец тяжело выпрыгнул из машины, бряцнув автоматом.

«Сейчас вбегу внутрь, рухну на пол и заплачу. Лишь бы добежать».

Мягко урчал мотор. В пышных садах вокруг гостиницы прыгали и кричали маленькие обезьянки. Возбуждённо сопел конголезец. Фосси позволила себе несколько секунд, чтобы вслушаться, всмотреться, впитать — возможно, в последний раз. А потом сорвалась с места.

— Merde! — выкрикнул солдат.

Фосси влетела в гостиницу, едва не разбив застеклённую дверь. В фойе сидели люди, которые при её внезапном появлении вскочили на ноги, но она промчалась мимо них, по коридору, к самым дальним комнатам. Одна была заперта — Фосси больно ударилась локтями, и на миг паника захлестнула с головой. Второй номер оказался открыт. Фосси упала на четвереньки, неуклюже, но быстро заползла под большую кровать и скрючилась там, едва дыша.

«Вот теперь точно заплачу».

Слёз не было.

*

Хозяин гостиницы Вальтер Баумгертель деликатно оставил Фосси в покое — только сказал, что вопрос с конголезцем решён, и тщательно отсчитал ей дозу снотворного. Последнее доказывало, как плохо он пока её знал. Фосси не стала бы отрицать промелькнувших мыслей, но и действовать не собиралась.

Таблетки помогли заснуть, только вот от кошмаров не избавили. Чёрная рука вновь схватила Фосси за горло. Щека была больно прижата к раскалившемуся на солнце капоту машины. Солдат бормотал что-то на суахили — _таких слов она не учила_ — и пьяно смеялся, по дороге опять набравшись местного бананового пива. Болезненным пинком он шире раздвинул ей ноги, твёрдый стояк прижался к бедру. И вот тогда она заорала — что-то матерное и совершенно бессвязное, что-то про то, что яиц у него и так никогда не было, а член она ему лично выдернет. Солдат приложил её о капот и кратко рассказал, чего ждать от генерала, которому Фосси как раз и предназначалась. Мол, сейчас ещё цветочки, а уж потом…

Потом на обочинах стали появляться трупы. У большинства не было головы, иногда — рук. У многих срезали мясо с верхней части ляжек. Фосси проснулась от накатившей тошноты и не с первого раза смогла включить ночник. В ушах по-прежнему звучали мерзости, от которых хотелось свернуться клубком и исчезнуть.

Утром бледный, обеспокоенный Вальтер подсел к ней на террасе.

— Конголезец сказал, что в тебя будут стрелять без предупреждения, если вернёшься. Сказал, его и самого застрелят, если он вернётся один. Дайан, ради бога, что там произошло? Я чуть с ума не сошёл из-за твоей записки…

— Удача невероятная произошла, — зажигая сигарету, Фосси отвернулась от Вальтера, чтобы он не видел, как дрожат руки.

В это до сих пор было сложно поверить. Сначала через деревеньку, где её задержали, проехал бельгийский пастор, пытавшийся эвакуировать в Уганду тяжело больную женщину, и Фосси удалось передать через него весточку Вальтеру. Потом, заметив оборванную форму, явно очень старые автоматы солдат и вечный дефицит выпивки и травки, она посулила им денег, которые могла забрать со своей «базы» в угандийской гостинице. Негры сомневались — пришлось встать на колени и убедить. Фосси казалось, что она до сих пор ощущает вкус, который не могут перебить даже самые крепкие сигареты. Худшее преступление против чувства собственного достоинства, но она выбралась — и могла продолжать работу.

— Девятого числа в лагерь ввалился отряд с бумажкой от директора Парка вулканов: в стране гражданская война, я должна спуститься. Мнения у меня никто не спрашивал, они просто навьючили носильщиков моим добром. Половину, кстати, растащили уже по дороге. А внизу меня перехватили военные. Почти две недели пришлось просидеть в этой деревне, меня поселили на бывшей ферме каких-то бельгийцев. Сказали, со мной хочет поговорить некий генерал, и мы его ждали. А потом появился пастор, и я тебе написала. А потом я уговорила их отпустить меня за деньгами. У меня забрали паспорт и отправили со мной этого солдата, чтобы я никуда не делась. 

Повисла тишина. Вальтер покачивал головой, белой, как вершины вулканов Вирунги. Фосси заставила себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Вот, собственно, и всё.

Он вздохнул.

— Не всё, я же вижу. Но не настаиваю. Я сообщил американскому посольству, сегодня оттуда приедут, чтобы взять у тебя аффидевит. История ужасная… Надеюсь, ты сможешь быстро вернуться домой.

Да, плоховато её знал Вальтер Баумгертель.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться. Говорят, в Руанде, с другой стороны вулканов, тоже есть гориллы. Попробую поискать там место для нового лагеря.

— После всего, что ты пережила? Дайан, ситуацию во всём регионе сейчас только пороховой бочкой и можно назвать! Малейшая провокация — и война перекинется в Руанду. Тебя не оставят тут просто так одну, даже если ты этого почему-то хочешь! 

— Никто не может приказать мне уехать. При чём тут посольство? Никакого международного скандала, просто небольшое недопонимание, да и то разрешилось вполне благополучно. Так я им скажу. Вальтер, я не могу сейчас всё бросить! У меня только-только начало получаться!

Вальтер опустил голову на руки.

— Ты сумасшедшая. Фанатичка.

Она просто расставила приоритеты. Сомнений не было.

*

Человек из посольства вряд ли был старше тридцати пяти, но уже страшно сутулился, и большие очки тоже прибавляли ему лет.

— Нанесён ли материальный ущерб?

Фосси наблюдала будто со стороны, как женщина, смутно похожая на неё, зажигает новую сигарету.

— Кое-что из оборудования лагеря, палатка, всё такое. Ах да, и они сварили моих куриц.

— Мисс Фосси, имело ли место… — дипломат слегка замешкался. — Жестокое обращение? Подвергались ли вы физическому насилию?

«Прошлое не изменишь. Будущее — стоит попытаться».

— Ну что вы, — сказала она. — Ничего не было.


End file.
